


Paparazzi

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paparazzi are driving Tony, billionaire and most wanted bachelor, crazy. He is so tired of their accusations that he tells them how things really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. My betas are still working on some longer stories, but I did want to post something. So this isn't beta-ed, my apologies

**Paparazzi**

 

Tony Stark leaves his tower and immediately several cameras flash to take his picture. The owner of Stark Industries, and most wanted bachelor of the country, doesn’t even look up from his phone. He is used to the paparazzi camping at his front door. He just kept walking as people took pictures of him.

 

‘Mister Stark, is it true that you’re dating Cara Delivingne?’ one of the reporters asked as he shove a microphone under Tony’s nose. ‘It looked like the two of you were having fun at the after party of New York Fashion Week, last month.’

 

Tony looked up, surprise in his eyes. ‘Is she the young model that also started acting?’

 

There was no room for an answer, because all the reporters started asking questions at the same time. They all wanted to know how long he and Cara had been together and how things were going between them. Tony ignored them all and started walking again. The crowd followed him.

 

‘Mister Stark, mister Stark, can you explain these photos to me? Are you secretly gay?’ another reporter asked, showing him, and the cameras around, a picture of Tony and a blond man on the beach. They were both wearing swim suits and they were laughing at each other while they walked through the water.

 

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and took the picture from the woman that was holding it. He looked at it for a few seconds, before he turned to the closest camera.

 

‘I’m going to tell you a few things, and then you will stop bothering me, so I can get to work,’ Tony said. ‘One: No,  I’m not dating Cara Delivingne, I never dated her, I never spend the night with her, we only chatted at the party. She is a nice girl, but she is also like twenty years younger than I am and I’m not some old geezer who gets young, beautiful girls by waving his money at them, thank you very much.’

 

‘Two: No,  I’m not secretly gay, I’m openly bisexual, always have been. You have always ignored this, writing my male dates of as friends, or even my bodyguards, but there have been men in my life. It’s time for the press to stop acting like it’s something weird or special. Get over it.’

 

‘Third, and most importantly: Yes, I can explain this photo. This man is my husband and this photo was taken while we were on a trip for our fifth anniversary. Meet Steve, the most important thing in my life. We’ve been together for eight years and we secretly married for five now. Whatever you wrote about me all those years is bullshit, Steve has been the only one for me. Now that I told you about him, I expect you all to leave him alone, and to stop accusing me of sleeping with others. Goodbye.’

 

With that said he pushed everyone out of the way and walked off, leaving the stunned press behind. The reporter stepped in front of the camera and started to ramble about this new information.

 

Steve looked up from the television when he heard the elevator doors open.

 

‘Oh, no, why are you watching that?’ Tony sighed when he saw his own face on television. ‘I’m really sorry I told them about you, but I couldn’t take it anymore. I hate that the world still thinks of me as a playboy. Please don’t be angry.’

 

‘But you cheated on me with a pretty model,’ Steve said with a pout. ‘So now you owe me fifty bucks. I told you they would think you were dating Cara and not Taylor Swift.’

 

‘So…you’re not angry?’ Tony asked.

 

‘Of course not,’ Steve said as he got off the couch and hugged his husband. ‘You said I’m the most important thing in your life, on national television. How could I be mad at that? We’ll find a way to deal with it, we’ll have a press conference or something. No need to worry about it now.’

 

Tony couldn’t stop a smile. ‘Did you see their faces? Absolutely priceless! Dumbasses didn’t even notice I’ve been wearing a ring for five years! But now there are about a hundred photographers waiting outside to get a picture of you. I know I promised you a nice dinner, but I don’t think we should leave the house tonight. Shall I order your favorite food?’

 

‘Alright,’ Steve answered as he pressed a kiss on top of Tony’s head. ‘But now you owe me fifty dollars _and_ a date, husband.’

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't a first meeting like in the other stories in this series, but it's a first time the press met Steve, so...


End file.
